Pasta
by Alice 'Italy' Morgans
Summary: Inspired by the MLP glue-fic "Cupcakes"; Germany drops in on Italy and Romano's restraunt. However, what he finds may end his life. *GerIta, dark!Italy Romano, ONESHOT* Requested by Spainbow Dash


**I had been planning to do this for sometime and I began it, but I never finished it. When it was requested, I reread my old story and thought it was crap and nothing like Cupcakes. So, I rewrote it and included Romano this time! There is no actual mention of Cupcakes, and I had to try and keep it under M rating so no guts and gore.**

**Requested by Spainbow Dash.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The red liquid continued to drop into a single puddle. There was a groan as a blond man woke. He took in his surrondings and found himself in a basement. The dripping blood was his. The man's nose was bleeding and his head and been laying on his chest. He at first at no idea how he had gotten here, but he soon remembered.

He had stopped by the pasta restraunt that Italy and Romano had opened. When he found neither of them there, the blond decided to check in the basement. Unfortunately for him, he tripped and fell down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he hit his head on the concrete and passed out. How long had he been here?

There was a sudden demonic giggle. It was not aimed at him, but he froze with fear upon hearing it. There was no doubt in his mind that the giggle belonged to someone who was a killer or at least mentally unstable. Carefully, he got to his feet and walked towards the giggle. Who on earth would be down here?

Then he heard a panicked voice which made him stop dead in his tracks behind a wall. They were on the other side through the open doorway.

"I'm sorry! Please just let me go!"

Someone was being tourched down here. He heard the sound of a hand painfully slapping whoever had spoken. The reply almost made him throw up.

"Shut up, Austria! You never loved me and you never will!"

That voice. He knew who that voice belonged to.

"I do! I always did! I know at first I seemed harsh since I was ruling over you but I always tried to keep you out of danger and I never wanted to hurt you!"

There was another slap.

"SHUT UP! The only people who do actually love me is fratello and Germany!" He laughed insanily. "You had your chance and you blew it! Ciao Austria!"

There was a slashing sound and a gurgling. Germany backed up. He had killed him! He actually killed Austria!

"Oh Romano~!"

The stairs behind him creaked and Germany fled where he was at once. He dived behind a pile of boxes and avoided being caught. He peeked over the boxes and saw the older Italian walking down the stairs with a bucket.

"You kill him, Feli?" He asked.

"Si, I sure did~! We can eat him now, right?"

"If you help me cut him up. Also, some of him goes to the customers you know."

"Aw but I don't wanna share!"

"Tough, you are."

Romano went into the room and Germany could no longer see him. He could hear them, oh yes he could indeed hear them. If it wasn't for the fact that it would make him get caught, Germany wanted to throw up right then and there and he almost did.

The two Italians began their work. Romano seemed calm about the whole thing, but Italy laughed like a mad man and made crazy swipes with his knife. Blood spattered onto the walls. Finally Romano sighed and stopped his work.

"Feli, if you keep at this there'll be nothing left."

They then began again, but slower this time. After about fiffteen or twenty minutes, the brothers came out of the room. Romano carried the same bucket as before, but this time it had blood running down the sides and there was meat inside of it. (Germany didn't even want to think about what it actually was)

They both headed up the stairs but Romano stopped the younger.

"Your turn to clean up."

Italy pouted but returned to the room where the had been keeping Austria. Once Germany was positive the Italy wasn't coming back out, he made a break for the stairs. He made it to the top of the steps and froze. He had somehow get out without Romano finding him.

Carefully, he crept out into the upstairs. So far there was no Romano. He could still get out of here. Germany spotted the exit and slowly took a couple of steps forward.

"Feliciano! We got a rat!"

Germany turned towards the voice but found the back of a frying pan coming towards his face.

**WACK!**

* * *

"...but...Germany...eat...why..."

"...wait...blood...torture...potato bastard..."

His head was fuzzy and he could only make out some words. They were talking about him. Germany was sure of that. There was a light shining down on him and he wanted it to go out. It only made his headache worse.

Germany could feel himself being restrained. There was also some kind of warm liquid under him. After seeing what he had seen, Germany knew that he was laying exactly where Austria had been laying before Italy killed him.

"Fine. Do what you wish. We have enough with Austria and he should heal in a couple of days. We'll just slice him again."

Ludwig could hear Romano walking away from his brother and out of the room. He groaned and finally forced his eyes open. Standing above him was Italy, but this was not the Italy he knew. The one staring at him at blood on his face a creepy smile stretching from ear to ear. His pupils were small and thin with insanity. In his hand was a knife.

"Good morning, Germany~! Came to see our line of work~?" He asked with a giggle.

"Feliciano, let me go! This isn't you!"

"Oh but this is me~! I just pretend to be helpless so no one suspects me of the many murders I've comitted~!"

The Italian pulled over a stool and sat down on it. He rested his elbows on Germany's stomach and placed his head in his hands. For a moment, he seemed like himself.

"I really wish you didn't come here today. Then you could have lived. However, Romano says we gotta kill you." The creepy and twisted smile returned. "So I get to have the fun task of cutting you open~!"

Italy sat up from his resting and twirled the knife in his hand until it was facing downward towards the German. Slowly, he brought it down and it rested right ontop of him.

"It really is sad that I have to do this. I loved you know." Italy slowly pressd the tip of the knife into Germany's skin. He shouted in pain, but the Italian did not stop. Ludwig had to think fast. What could he say or do that would make Feliciano spare him? He had an idea. He'd tell his greatest secret.

"Italy wait! Please hear me out! I've always loved you! I never showed it because I thought that being gay was wrong. That's at least what I had been taught. Also, I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't feel the same and you'd never talk to me again!"

Italy stopped and removed the knife. His eyes softened and he became himself again.

"G-Germany..." Feli tossed the knife to the ground and he began to undo the restraints on the German's arms and legs. Ludwig could hear the smaller male muttering apologies under his breath as he did so. When the restrains were removed, Germany sat up and Italy threw himself into his arms crying.

"I don't want to kill you! I love you, Germany!" There was a creak on the stairs and the two turned to see a surprised and soon to be furious Romano. The older stormed down the stairs and nearly ran into the room. He grabbed the back of Italy's shirt and hauled him away.

"What the hell are you doing? He knows about us! You have to kill him!"

"I can't fratello!"

"Why not?"

"I love him!"

"I won't tell."

The brothers looked over at the German in confusion. Germany was also confused. What did he just say?

"I won't tell anyone. No one will know." What the hell was he saying? Someone needed to know! They were _eating _people! Romano seemed to think about this and he let go of his younger brother. His eyes went from the crying Feliciano to Germany and back.

"...Fine. But you're working for us now! You bag 'em,"

"I kill 'em!" Feliciano sang happily.

"-and I cook 'em." Romano finished. "It'll make things far easier. Now Italy won't have to seduce them into coming."

Germany just stared at the now embarressed Italy. "F-Fratello, please.."

After a couple of awkward moments, Feliciano retreated back to Germany and hugged him again. Ludwig knew that right then he had done something that he shouldn't have done. He signed his soul over to two devils who would forever lay claim to him. He would be like this forever.

Death could not end his new job. Germany was a nation and he would continue this bloody line of work until his land no longer existed. Yet it wouldn't be bad. He would be working for the one boy he would love forever. Germany would happily do his new job. If Feliciano was happy, he was happy.

Let the life of murder begin.


End file.
